


Dream SMP One-Shots

by mokyy_03



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ill update this as I go, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Twins, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, and i project a little too hard onto him, and the sbi family dynamic in general, fuck you hes my comfort streamer, song inspired fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokyy_03/pseuds/mokyy_03
Summary: uhhyea this is a thing now lmaothere'll be a mix of platonic one-shots and ship wise one-shots. however, the only ships i will write are those of people that have stated they are comfortable with shipping :]no, i dont take requests, at least for now. this is where i dump my ideas that i wish for them to become stories but i simply don't have enough plot to make it one.hope you enjoy :]most recent fic: t&t fluff bc i fucking miss them *sob*
Relationships: for now everything is platonic :], ill update this as i go - Relationship, none yet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. if the sky comes falling down for you (there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which phil's an absent father and wilbur's trying his best to be the dad he never had to his baby brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired from the song Hey Brother by Avicii
> 
> 4k words and exactly 14 pages of big brother wilby and baby brother tommy trying to make it in the world. totally not projecting aaaa
> 
> i gave up with this halfway thru and no it isnt edited, im just tryna finally get it out cause i have no inspo left AHA

“Boys, come meet your new brother.”

The pitter patter of feet echoed through the house as two boys around the same age shuffled into the living room, the only thing differentiating them from each other being the style of glasses resting on the bridge of their nose. The older man smiled and kneeled at their level, gently rocking the bundle of blankets in his arms as he moved the one covering the baby’s face and turned him slightly for the other’s to see. 

“He’s _adorable_ ,” breathed Wilbur.

“He’s _ugly_ ,” replied Techno, scrunching his nose up.

Phil couldn’t help but laugh quietly, sitting criss crossed on the floor and letting his two boys peek at their youngest brother on either side of his arms, watching with a warm gaze as Wilbur nearly squealed when Tommy’s small hand wrapped tightly around his finger. Techno rolled his eyes, but Phil could see the warmth in his actions as he brushed his finger against the bright red cheek, freezing when the baby whimpered a bit before falling quiet.

“Where’s mum?” asked Wilbur quietly, gaze glued onto Tommy’s as his dad hummed before shifting the baby slightly.

“Still under the doctor’s supervision. I’m not sure when she’ll be discharged, so for now, raising Tommy is going to be between us, alright boys?”

The twins nodded in sync, shuffling back as Phil stood and began walking towards the nursery, chuckling as he heard small footsteps follow him the entire way. He nudged the door open with his hip, the baby blue decor a gentle contrast against the bright gold tuft of hair atop Tommy’s head. Walking towards the crib, he hummed a gentle tune as he laid Tommy onto the crib, warm gaze and soft smile permanently etched onto his face Wilbur and Techno quietly peaked through the bars of the baby’s bed to stare with wide-eyes as the newborn shifted slightly before falling quiet.

“I’m going to be the best big brother Tommy will ever have.” whispered Wilbur as Techno snorted and rolled his eyes.

“He’s gonna end up hating you.”

“I don’t care. He’s my baby until the end of time, right papa?”

“Of course, mate,” replied the taller blonde, staring at his youngest with pure, unfiltered adoration in his eyes, “He’s our baby, forever and ever.”

**_1½ years later_ **

“Papa?” a gentle voice broke through the silence, making Phil glance over his shoulder at the source of the voice. Wilbur stood at the doorway, eyebrows etched in worry as he nibbled on the skin around his fingernails, a nervous habit that Phil had tried to get him to break out of many times. In the background, the booming cries of an infant shook the walls and rattled the windows, causing the older boy to look nervous into the hallway before back at his father.

“Yes, Will?”

“Tommy won’t stop crying. I-I did what you said but he just- he won’t- I t-think he wants you to hold him.”

“Will, I’m a bit busy here.” the older man sighed, motioning to the burlap sap he was currently filling with different things that he and Techno would need for their adventure. Wilbur became visibly upset, his grip on the doorknob tightening as his frown deepened.

“But dad, he wants _you_ , his real dad. You haven’t held him since mom died and he-”

“Don’t you _dare_ mention her under my roof, William.”

The younger froze, breath hitching as Phil internally winced at just how angry his voice sounded. He ran a hand through unruly strawberry blonde hair and stayed quiet for a few more seconds, before fully turning to face his son. To his surprise, he found Techno standing beside his twin brother, looking nervously between him and Will as his hands clenched tightly around his own burlap sack. 

“Will, I’m so-”

Before he could finish, the boy was speeding down the hallway without another word, the door to the nursery opening with a creak before shutting with a slam that was barely concealed by the loud wails of Tommy. Phil dropped his head into his hands and took deep, shuddering breaths, fingers tightening in his locks as he could faintly make out the choked humming coming from Will, shushing at his youngest brother as his cries slowly began to die down.

“Um.. I’ve got my things ready, dad.” Techno tried, scratching nervously at his neck as the older man stayed quiet for a few more seconds before lifting his head and giving his oldest a tired smile.

“Thanks, mate. Just put it beside the front door. We’ll leave in the afternoon so we can reach the next town before nightfall, sound alright?”

With a wordless nod, Techno shuffled to drop his things off at the entrance, leaving Phil alone with his thoughts and guilt. Turning to look at his desk, his gaze landed on a picture of him with his three sons, Kristen at his side with a tired yet bright smile on her face. Shaky hands reached over to grasp at the picture and pull it closer, brushing a gentle thumb against the frame as Phil swallowed back the lump forming in his throat.

“I don’t know what to do anymore Kristen,” he whispered, closing his eyes and letting his forehead fall against the picture frame, “I don’t know what to do without you here anymore. Please, please grant me some strength to push forward and help our kids grow up happy. Please, my love.. Please..”

If he thought he’d felt a gentle kiss being pressed against his cheek, and gentle arms being wrapped around his midsection, he played it off as his imagination, instead turning back to his work to try and ignore the tears overwhelming his eyes and the harsh shaking of his hands that made everything on his desk begin to shake.

**_3 years later_ **

“Tommy, buddy, come on, it’s time to get up.”

“I no wanna..” the kid grumbled sleepily, burying his face further into his pillow and whining as Wilbur chuckled and sat beside him.

“Not even if it means getting to see Tubbo?”

At the mention of his best friend, Tommy was shooting up so fast he nearly tumbled off the bed, if it wasn’t for Wilbur wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his chest. Tommy blinked, before tilting his head back and grinning toothily up at the older. Wilbur rolled his eyes, leaning down to press a kiss against the younger’s forehead before setting him on the ground and sending him off to shower. Wilbur stayed in his spot, smiling as he heard Tommy hum to a song he had been writing the past few weeks. While Tommy showered, Wilbur set off to prepare breakfast and fix up their lunch, the smell of fresh pancakes and sizzling bacon filling up the house and making it feel more like home than it had for a long time.

“Wilby, are we going to go see Sally and Niki too?”

The older boy nearly jumped at the sound of his brother’s voice, turning around and sighing with a hand on his chest. Blonde curls stuck to the younger’s face, still dripping with water and wetting his shirt. Wilbur frowned, walking towards him and grabbing a random towel draping across the back of a chair. Kneeling so he was at the 5 year old’s level, he began to dry his hair, smiling as the other giggled and leaned into his touch. 

“Sure thing, bubba. Tubbo will probably already be at Niki’s with Puffy, so we’ll just go straight there, alright?”

“Okay Wilby!”

“Alright, now let’s eat something before we go. I made pancakes today, just for you.”

With a gasp and a wide smile, Tommy threw himself onto Wilbur and wrapped his skinny arms around his brother’s neck, giggling and thanking him over and over again. Wilbur laughed and hugged back, picking the younger up and balancing him on his hip as they returned to the dining room, setting him onto his seat and disappearing into the kitchen before coming back with a stack of pancakes.

As soon as breakfast was over, Wilbur was kneeling on the ground by the entrance, helping Tommy tie his shoes as he made a mental note of the things they’d need to get while in the village ~~Phil never liked them going into the village~~. He hummed a soft tune as he grabbed his coat and old, leather satchel, swinging it across his chest as he shoved a bag of emeralds into it with one hand, the other holding Tommy’s as the five year old sucked on his thumb quietly. After locking the front door and hiding the key behind the loose brick near the window, Wilbur began walking down the road that led into the village, pointing out different flowers and telling Tommy their names and what they meant. 

After 15 minutes of walking, surrounded by nothing but endless trees that seemed to brush against the clouds up above, the bustling of the village could be heard down the road. Wilbur waved at the people as they passed, picking Tommy up when he whined and setting him up on his shoulders. Soon, they made their way to Niki’s bakery, where three girls sat outside basking in the sun, two younger boys resting on the ground playing with wooden dolls. Tommy squealed and tugged at Wilbur’s hair, to which the other laughed and gently set him down to allow him to run up to the other two.

“Good day, ladies. Beautiful weather, don’t you think?”

“Wilbur, it’s good to see you!” Niki called out, standing and bringing him into a hug. He laughed and hugged her back, shuffling to Puffy and doing the same before falling into a seat beside Sally and pressing a kiss against her cheek. She giggled and immediately cuddled up to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head against his shoulder.

“Oh, before I forget, happy birthday Tommy!” 

“Sally wait-”

The other girl shrugged him off as she walked around the table and squatted at his level, pulling out of her satchel 2 discs, ones that Tommy had asked Wilbur for but weren’t able to get because of lack of money. Tommy’s eyes lit up as he gasped with a smile, taking them into his hands and holding them up for Wilbur to see. The older boy smiled nervously as he watched his younger brother hug his girlfriend, repeating ‘thank you’ over and over again. Sally laughed as she pressed a kiss against his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark against the pale skin as Tommy blushed and giggled.

“So, did you like your birthday present big man?”

“Mhm! But Sally, Wilby says I don’t have a birthday.”

The air around them went quiet as the three females turned to look at him with confused and sympathetic gazes. Wilbur sighed and ran a hand through his hair, biting his lower lip as he tried to force something out of his mouth. All he could manage was a small whimper, chocolate brown eyes quickly filling up with tears. Seeing his state, Niki quickly turned to the three younger boys and smiled at her little brother, brushing a hand through his dirty blonde locks and looking into heterochronic green-brown eyes.

“Ranboo, won’t you be a dear and take Tubbo and Tommy upstairs to listen to the discs? I’ll even let you boys grab some of the muffins I baked earlier!”

“Okay sissy!” Ranboo said with a bright smile, standing up and pulling the other two boys inside. As soon as their giggling voices faded, Sally took a seat beside the other boy and opened her arms up quietly. He quickly fell into her embrace, hiccupping sobs being muffled as he pressed his face into her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“Why did you tell Tommy that he doesn’t have a birthday..?” she pressed, moving brown curls out of his face as he peeked up and swallowed back a sob.

“He always asks for Phil and Techno, and I-I just can’t deal with that Sally. They’ve been gone for _3 years_ , with nothing but a holiday card being sent our way to let me know they’re still alive and a couple of emeralds. He thinks I’m still raising a baby, when I’m raising a toddler who’s too smart for his own good. I-I can barely provide dinner, let alone an entire birthday for him.”

“You could’ve always asked us, Wilbur. I know you hate asking, but Tommy is our boy just as much as he is yours. We’d be happy to help you two, no matter what.” Puffy whispered as she rubbed his back soothingly, looking up at Niki and nodding.

“How about this. You and Sally take the boys on a picnic date to the flower field down by the river while Niki and I bake him a cake for him to have when you guys come back. How does that sound?”

“T-That sounds like a plan..” he whispered hoarsely, rubbing his eyes as he let Sally wipe away the tears stains on his cheek. They talked for a while longer, before getting up and proceeding with their plan. Niki fixed them up a basket with sandwiches and treats, before sending the couple on their way with the three chattering boys in tow, who were excited about their impromptu picnic day. Wilbur watched as Sally messed around with them and swooped them into her arms, kissing at their cheeks and laughing alongside him. Distantly, he thought, maybe he’d have that one day, with her by his side. He shook his head, smiling when Tommy tugged at his arm and reached up with grabby hands, toothy smile brighter than the sun.

He was fine with Tommy for now. After all, he was forever his baby.

**_5 years later_ **

“Wilbur?”

“Hm..?” he groaned, opening his eyes slowly and sitting up. Rubbing the sleep from them, he patted around the bedside table for his glasses, before putting them on and looking towards the door. Standing there was Tommy, looking at the ground shyly as he rubbed at his arm and wiggled his toes against the wool carpet.

“Tommy? Is everything alright?” Wilbur asked groggily, yawning as he glanced at the clock. _2 am_. A nightmare, most likely.

“Can I uh.. Sleep with you tonight? I know you have Fundy here but I..” he voice trailed off into a choked sob, balled up fists coming up to rub at his eyes as he whimpered. Immediately Wilbur was on his feet, crossing the room and pulling the child into a hug with ease. Tommy quickly fell into the embrace, digging his face into his brother’s stomach as Wilbur shushed him gently and patted his head carefully.

“Of course you can sleep with me, bubba, you don’t even have to ask. Just be careful, alright? Fundy’s on the bed too.”

“Mhm.”

Quietly, the two made their way back to bed, with Wilbur tucking Tommy up one side. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, he slipped onto the opposite side, careful to not move the sleeping newborn laying in between them. He used one hand to run his finger between soft curls, humming quietly to ease the tension in his little brother’s shoulders. Baby blue eyes fluttered shut and, before he knew it, Tommy was out like a light, face relaxed and blonde lashes holding the remains of lingering tears. 

Just as he too began to fall asleep, he was jolted awake by a knock at the door coming from downstairs. Wilbur felt his blood run cold as he sat up, hoping, _praying_ that it was just the wind, or a figment of his imagination. He held his breath for a few seconds, waiting, before-

_Knock knock knock._  
  


He definitely wasn’t imagining it.

“Tommy, baby, wake up..” he whispered loudly, shaking the younger boy by the shoulder. Tommy whined as he raised his head from the pillow, rubbing at his eye as he yawned.

“What’s going on, Wilby..?”

“Tommy, I want you to get Fundy and take him to our emergency room, alright? Can you promise that for me, bubba?”

“What, why? What’s happening?”

_Knock knock knock._

Blue eyes flew open as he stared at Wilbur with fear, anxious tears pooling in his eyes. Wilbur cursed quietly as he got up, reaching into his closet and pulling out his sword ~~that had once belonged to Phil~~. Pulling the leather bindings away, he clutched the weapon in hand and tiptoed to the door, nudging his little brother and newborn through. With a kiss to blonde curls, he motioned him to the panic room as he took a deep breath in and creeped down the stairs. As he reached the living room, moonlight pooled through, coming in the partially open curtains and allowing him to slightly see. Through the dark, he could make out the doorknob turning side to side, before it began to jitter violently, causing panic to course through his veins. 

Before he knew what was happening, the door was kicked open roughly, splinters flying through the air and scattering across the floor. Just as he was about to speak and demand the people to leave, he froze.

“P-Papa..?”

Wilbur saw red. 

Without thinking, he threw himself onto the intruders, sword raised and violent yell bubbling up his throat. He would not let them touch him, would not let them lay a finger on a single hair on top of Tommy’s head. He was his little brother, his only family, his _baby-_

“William, what the hell are you doing?!”

His hit was blocked with a shield carved with intricate designs, time and care going into it. The paint was chipping already, dull with use and stained with dark spots that he didn’t even wanna guess the origins from. With wide, nervous eyes, he looked up and met bright red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, piercing through his soul and reading his sins.

“Techno..?”

“Sup, nerd.”

Staggering backwards, he let the sword clamor against the ground, tears quickly making their way to his eyes as Techno hesitantly lowered his shield to instead raise the lantern in his other hand, illuminating his and Phil’s face more. His once brown hair was dyed a cotton candy pink colour and braided loosely, heavy bags framing a pale, sharp face that looked worn from battle. He wore a cotton button up tucked into dark brown slacks, a regal dark red cloak with white trimmed fur outlining his shoulders and giving him a broader look, knee high boots stained with mud and scuffed from kicking down the door.

Beside him stood his father Phil, looking more mature and yet, as young as ever. Bright blue eyes showed his exhaustion from his years, once short strawberry blonde hair not tied back into a stubby ponytail with a braided bit to the side. He held a green and white striped bucket cap in hand, robes of green framing his build and with a dark black cloak held together with a heart that Wilbur distantly remembered was only given to those who had submitted applications to own their own private worlds that allowed no respawns. 

“P-Phil..?” he whispered, lump forming in his throat as the older man smiled tiredly and opened his arms.

“Hello again, Wilbur.”

Phil expected his second oldest to fall into his arms, embrace him and cry into his shoulder. He expected to be received into a warm home, where he remembers raising his sons alongside his late-wife. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was a harsh slap.

Techno was immediately throwing himself onto his twin, pressing his arm against the other’s throat as he pushed him against the wall. Wilbur yelled, kicking and screaming and throwing profanities towards his father. Brown eyes were fired up with bottled up anger, violent storms and screaming hurricanes behind them. 

“You bastard! You fucking bastard!! How _dare_ you show your face around here?! This isn’t your home, this isn’t your _family_!! Go the fuck away!”

“What the hell are you going on about?” hissed Techno, taken back by the look of absolute hatred Wilbur threw at him.

“What do I mean? _What do I_ **_mean?!_ ** You two abandoned us! You left us for dead, in a cabin miles away from the closest village! And for what? To go on a trip? To go on a field trip somewhere far away where you don’t have to remember me? Remember your fa-”

“Let my papa go!!”

The three males turned to see Tommy standing at the entrance of the living room, shaking violently as he clutched tightly onto a wooden sword with one hand, holding a whimpering Fundy close to him with the other. Wilbur took the chance to bring his leg up and kick Techno away, immediately rushing to his boys the minute his brother was off of him.

“Hey, _hey_ , Tommy, bubba, can you put the sword down for me? Please kiddo? Can you do that for papa?”

“I.. I..”

The sword fell to the ground, forgotten, as Tommy wailed, throwing himself into Wilbur’s open arms and sobbing into his shoulder, holding his nephew close between the two as the infant joined in with his cries. Wilbur hummed softly, sitting on the ground and pulling the two into his lap, rocking them back and forth with his back turned to the other two.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright now. My sunshine baby, my golden child, don’t cry, papa’s alright. You did so good, you know? You were extremely brave tonight, bubba.”

“I t-thought he would hurt you..” Tommy whimpered, baby blue eyes peeking at the other two males as he gripped Wilbur’s jumper even tighter, “I thought papa was gonna die..”

“Papa?”

Phil’s voice cut through the air like a netherite sword, causing the youngest sibling to breathe faster as Wilbur tried to coax him into taking deep breaths. He threw a glare over his shoulder as he eventually coaxed both Tommy and Fundy into falling asleep in his arms, wrapping them tightly around his two boys as he sighed before looking up as both his father Phil and Techno made their way to stand in front of him.

“Who’s the ugly baby?” Techno asked.

“Who’s ‘papa’?” Phil pressed.

“The ‘ugly baby’ is your goddamn nephew, Technoblade. And papa is me, Philza.”

Phil swallowed as he watched Wilbur scoot backwards, putting more space between them as he shifted Tommy onto his lap, keeping his eyes solely on him and his son.

“Will, how old are you..?”

“You should know, after all, you’re my father,” the brunette scoffed, rolling his eyes as he fell quiet, before sighing, “..I’m 19. Sally and I had Fundy when we were 18. Tommy’s turning 11 in a week.”

Phil slowly sat down, running his hand down his face as he let out a heavy sigh, shoulders sagging with an invisible weight. Techno slowly sat as well, eyes trained on the newborn as Wilbur hesitated before leaning forward and holding his arm out.

“Hold him.”

“What?”

“I said hold him. You don’t get to refuse.”

With a gentleness Wilbur has never seen in his brother, the older hesitantly brought Fundy into his arms, staring with anxiety in his eyes. He froze when the infant moved, but relaxed as soon as he quieted down.

“He doesn’t look like you,” he pointed out, looking up at his brother who simply shrugged as he hugged a sleeping Tommy close.

“Little man’s got all his mother’s looks. Though, Niki says he has my eyes, so there’s that.”

“Will I-” Phil began, hands moving without thought as he tried to force something out of himself. Wilbur watched carefully, tired eyes staring at the older man solemnly as he shook his head. The older let the words die from his mouth as he hung his head, staring at the ground and feeling his sins pile high.

“..Is there anything I can do to try and make it up to you..?”

“No.”

Blue eyes widened as they stared at the brunette, who stared back and shrugged. He ran gentle fingers through golden curls, rubbing his knuckle against Tommy's cheek as he idly hummed.

“You can’t make it up to me, Phil. There’s nothing you can do to ever make me forgive you, or forget all those years you left me and Tommy alone. For god’s sake, Tommy started calling _me_ dad. Because I’m all he’s ever known, all he’s ever _had_. You weren’t here for anything, Philza. You were never here. When we needed a dad, all we got was an absent father who left with his oldest son on an adventure, leaving his youngest sons to somehow make a living by themselves.”

The house felt stuffy, filled to the brim with unspoken words of anger, sadness, hope, and regret. Wilbur chuckled wetly as he rubbed his eyes, sniffing and not trying to hold back the emotions anymore.

“I raised him all by myself. He’s all I got besides Fundy. He’s not my little brother anymore, Phil, he’s my son, my _baby_ . And- And I’m not going to let you take that away from me. You can waltz back into our lives, pretend like those years never existed, but the moment you try and take him away, try and take _my_ baby away..”

The murderous glint in those chocolate brown eyes of his sent a shiver down Phil’s spine.

“I won’t hesitate to kill you.”


	2. i feel my heart for the first time (cause now i'm moving on)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo needs a favour, tommy needs to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by  Coastline - Hollow Coves
> 
> i shit this out in a fucking day i am GOD
> 
> thIS ISNT MEANT TO BE SHIPPY IN ANY WAY, GET OUT OF HERE WITH THAT GROSS SHIT. THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS YOUR HONOR!!! BEST FRIENDS, BROTHERS EVEN GODDAMN IT
> 
> also holy shit thank you so so much for the support !!! i greatly appreciate it  
> anyways back to chugging a Monster in less than a minute

A gentle knock at the door snapped Tommy out of whatever trance he had fallen into. With a sigh, he slipped out of bed and padded up to the entrance, reaching under his shirt to scratch at the bandages wrapped around his stomach and chest. With a deep breath in, he forced a bright smile and rolled his shoulders back, opening the door and putting on his happy facade.

“Tubbo, my man! Big T! Tubzo!”

“Hey there big man.” the older laughed, letting himself be patted a bit too hard on the back as he staggered forward, quickly regaining his balance and looking up to meet his best friend’s gaze. He immediately noticed Tommy refusing to meet his eyes, looking over his head and fixing his gaze on one of the red tulips Ranboo had planted outside the dirt shack he refused to move out of.

“So what’s big man doing around these parts? I thought you were off on a honeymoon with Boob Boy or whatever.”

“First off, stop calling him Boob Boy, second, that’s actually what I was here for. Ranboo and I wanted to ask if you could take care of Michael for us.”

Tommy froze, before he burst out laughing, doubling over as pain shot up his chest from the heavy bruises covering his body. Tubbo quickly was at his side, rubbing his back soothingly as the younger wheezed for air and leaned into his touch for comfort. The brunette sighed as he led the taller back inside, sitting him on the edge of his bed and running calloused fingers through blonde curls.

“Y-You must be joking. Come on, I mean, me? You’d really trust me to take care of your kid?” Tommy finally said once his breathing evened out, watching as Tubbo nodded and plopped down beside him. He smiled, poking at Tommy’s side gently as he looked back over to the door and sighed.

“I know, surprising right? But it was our best choice. Everyone’s either out to get us or just not around anymore. I would’ve asked Phil but..” he trailed off, motioning mindlessly to the burn scars on his face as the younger nodded. Tubbo let himself fall backwards onto the bed looking up at the ceiling and chuckling as he saw glow-in-the-dark stars crudely stuck above. Tommy pouted, before copying him and moving to lay down as they let a gentle calmness settle over them.

The last time it was this quiet was back at Logstedshire during the night, where Tommy would lay awake in bed and listen as the ocean lapped gently at the beach, washing away the ashened sand and gunpowder remains that scattered the ground. He instinctively reached for Tubbo’s hand, gripping it tightly in his own as he let out a choked wheeze and closed his eyes. Tubbo squeezed back, running his thumb across bruised knuckles and whispering encouragement to the other boy as he tried to help him break out of his thoughts.

“..But why  _ me _ ? Do you see what I am, big man? Michael wouldn’t be safe with me..” he whispered, looking the other way and refusing to let his best friend see such an open side of him. Tubbo smiled, a sad little thing as he continued running his thumb against boney knuckles tapping his fingers rhythmically against his palm.

“Because I trust you, Tommy, more than anyone in this entire world. And I know you’d never do anything to hurt me, or even Ranboo. That’s why I’m asking you.”

“But I.. I’m broken, Tubbo. Michael- he won’t- it’s not safe to leave him with someone like me.”

Tommy felt the other sit up quickly, anxiety shooting through his chest as he closed his eyes tight and curled in on himself letting go of the older’s hand in favour of throwing it over his face to protect himself from invisible punches. His breathing quickened, pain overwhelming him with every rapid breath he took, lungs squeezing tightly and head on the verge of exploding. It was all too much, too loud, pl _ ease Dream stop, no more, please please please ple- _

“Tommy, can you look at me? Please, big man?”

Tubbo’s gentle voice cut through his panic, snapping him out of it long enough for him to hesitate before moving his arms down. Wide, teary baby blue eyes peeked over bandaged hands to look at his best friend who smiled and held his hands out to show he was free of any weapons. With a shuddering breath, Tommy slowly sat up, holding the other boy's gaze as Tubbo croaked a small  _ ‘good job’ _ , a measly praise that felt like a thousand to the blonde.

“You’re underestimating yourself, Tom. I know you can do it better than anyone else. I know these past few months have been hell for you, between the disc war, exile, and the prison, but.. You’re made for great things, Thomas. And that’s what I’ve looked up to all these years.”

“You..? Look up to me? Please, you flatter me Tubzo.”

“I’ll take it back.”

“And I’ll stab you before you do, bitch.”

The two fell into a fit of a giggles, leaning against each other and wrapping lanky arms around the other’s chest. Tommy let his head rest against his  ~~ brother’s ~~ friend’s chest, a soft smile on his face as he listened to the gentle beating of his heart. A proof of life, a proof that his Tubbo was  _ here _ , with him, and not laying dead on some mountain under the sole of a man with a big ego and a bigger god complex. He relaxed into the hug as the brunette ran his fingers through his hair, the other hand moving up and down his back slowly.

“I’ll do it,” Tommy whispered after some time, peeking up and meeting Tubbo’s eyes, “I’ll.. I’ll take care of Michael. For you. And- And maybe for Boo- I mean, for Ranboo, too..”

“Thank you, Tommy. Thank you.”

“But on one condition.”

Tubbo blinked, nodding and sitting up a bit straighter. Tommy opened his mouth and closed it various times, looking like a fish out of water. His cheeks flushed brightly as he stuttered a few times, before shoving his face into Tubbo’s chest and mumbling incoherently.

“Uh.. Tommy, can you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch what you said..”

“I.. I said that I want this to become a regular thing..”

“This?”

Tommy glared at him through blonde lashes, tips of his ears as red as the sleeves of his battered baseball tee. He motioned to their positions before going back to hiding his face, grumbling as Tubbo began to laugh at the realization.

“Aw big man wants some cuddles!”

“I’ll fucking stab you.”

“You love me too much.”

“...No I don’t.”

“You hesitated! You love me too!”

Their laughter was carried through the healing lands of the SMP, mingling in the air and carried through the trees. On the blown up lands of what was once a great nation ran the ghosts of two little kids giggling as they chased each other around, a slightly older boy watching them from his spot with a guitar in hand and a burgundy beanie pulled over his head.


End file.
